supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chestnut Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credits Narrator: Tonight on Supernanny... Carter: No, you clean my room, f***** Narrator: an old friend of Jo Frost, Ellie Vicker visits a family with a not-so headstrong mom Claire: You do NOT hit your sister, CJ! CJ: **** off, woman Narrator: With two out-of-control boys... CJ: Shut up, Claire Jole Chesnut!! Carter: That's it!!! I've had it with this s***!! Narrator:... picking on their sister throws a chair at Mille Mille: Ow!!!! headbutts Millie Mille: WHY!?!?! Narrator:... And picking on their 3 year old brother slaps Samuel Carter: FAT BOY!! Narrator: Can Ellie, former Nanny, stop the boy from acting this way? CJ: If you take my phone away, I WILL slit your throat Narrator: or will the trouble continue? Millie: *praying* Please, Supernanny; help us Carter: SUPERNANNY IS GONNA FAIL OR GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!! CJ: You just put the words right into my mouth, bro Submission Reel Ellie: Here I am in Canda, ready to help a 30-year-old mother with her four children Claire: Hi, we're the Chestnut family, I'm Claire Chestnut and I have four children. CJ who is 17, Millie who is 15, Carter who is 10 1/2 and Samuel who is 3. is seen smoking in the foyer is seen stabbing Samuel's toys Claire: The issue with CJ is that he has anger issues. I sent him to anger management class, but he ended up trashing the facility and lighting it on fire with a lit cigarette Ellie: This behavior has to stop Claire: Carter is the biggest issue, he works with his brother to ruin holidays, pull pranks and even break appliances, whether it be mine, or others. smashes a laundry machine with a wrench throws a rock at a TV breaks multiple vases with a crossbow steps on his sister's iPad, cracking the screen Ellie: This DEFINITELY has to stop Claire: I've tried multiple places, from Behavior Modfication Camp to Residential Treatment Center and Teen Camp for CJ and Nanny 911 for Carter, but all have failed Ellie: Definitely not acceptable Claire: Both boys pick on, their sister and Samuel throws a chair at Millie Millie: Ow!!!! headbutts Millie Millie: WHY?!?!? slaps Samuel Carter: FAT BOY!!! Claire: Supernanny, please help me. I'm at wit's end with these boys Ellie: You don't have to worry about a thing, Claire. I am on my way Observation begins knocks on the door answers the door Millie: Hi, are you Supernanny? Ellie: Yes, may I come in? Millie: Of course, why not? comes to the door Ellie: Hi, you must be Claire. I'm Ellie Claire: Hello, Ellie Ellie: So, where's CJ and Carter? Claire: Oh! One second, Carter, CJ get down here please and Carter come down the stairs CJ: What's up? Carter: Yeah, what? Claire: I'd like you to meet Ellie Vicker. She's going to be staying here for a while CJ: Hey, Ellie. Wanna f*** Ellie: No thank you Carter: Um, why exactly is she here? Claire: She is going to help us because you and your brother both beat up your sister and influence your brother to do bad CJ: Like (bleep) she's gonna help us Claire: That behavior is unacceptable, young man CJ: Nah, you won't do anything; you're all talk flips his mother off Ellie: I can't believe these two boys were talking back and giving their mum the finger. It's just disgusting! The Phone Call Nicole: Hello, who is calling? Claire: Hello, my name is Claire Chestnut calling from Canada. I have four kids, CJ age 17, Millie age 15, Carter age 10 1/2, and Samuel age 3. Nicole: How do they behave? Claire: Well, Millie is a straight A student and is 100% well behaved, CJ and Carter are anything but. CJ has anger management issues, Carter will do anything he can to hurt anybody, and both boys beat up Millie and sometimes destroy her belongings. Nicole: Alright, let me see..... Well, I suggest the Naughty Stool for Carter and the Naughty Swivel for CJ Naughty Swivel Naughty Stool House Rules Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts